Sunlight Effect
by Fox Kitsune
Summary: Kid waits for Serge at Opassa Beach and watches the sun rise. But the effects of the sun bring back memories from the past year they spent together. What will Serge do when they see each other again? Kirge one-shot.


_Disclaimer: Do I look like I would own Square Soft or any of there products? Didn't think so, cuz I don't._

_Author's Note: In Texas, we have a yearly test that all grades have to take called the TAKS test. (I don't know what TAKS means though lol). Anyway, I finished my tests early and of course started writing. Here's the result! Enjoy and Review!_

Sunlight Effect

"He's late," muttered Kid, sitting on the sandy shores of Opassa Beach, the salty air gently blowing her hair. Overhead, the sun was just starting to peek over the horizon, making everything light up more. The gentle sea waves rolled up to her bare feet, and then were pulled back into the ocean. Everything was as it should be- except Serge hadn't come yet.

"Did he forget? Ma'be Leena wouldn't let 'em lave, tha bitch. Knowin' him though, he's probly on his way," thoughts ran through Kid's mind as to why the cobalt orbed boy wasn't there yet, he was always so punctual.

"Ma'be he forgot. It was a long time 'go." Kid hugged her knees, watching the first traces of the sun appear on the horizon. The salty water was almost orange by now.

flashback

"_This ya?" Asked the girl, after inspecting the old grave. She turned back towards the boy and looked him over. He sure didn't look like a ghost. "I just hate it when people like those freaks get all cocky. Why are they afta ya anywayz mate?"_

_The boy shrugged, surprising her even more. She pushed a few strands of dirty blonde hair from her eyes then turned back to the grave. "So, yer name is Serge right?" She asked, still looking at the tombstone on the edge of the cape._

_Serge nodded, looking at the girl with wide eyes. She had just rescued him, but he was more surprised by the fact that everyone thought he was dead._

"_And you?" He asked, talking for the first time since this strange new girl had come._

"_Oh me?" She questioned, and then grew quiet for a second. "Call me Kid." She walked over to him and extended a gloved hand. "Nice ta meet ya mate." Serge nodded and shook her hand, and they both grew quiet._

"_Well," Kid finally said, breaking the silence of the coming waves and bird calls. "I'm new ta this place, and dunno me way 'round. And it gets pretty lonely travelin' on me own. Do ya think I could travel wif ya?" She seemed almost ashamed to ask._

_Serge smiled and nodded. "Sure, it'd be more fun if I have someone to talk to, since no one recognizes me around here anymore."_

_Kid smiled. "K. Oh, and don't try nothin' just cuz I'm cute an' all."_

_end of flashback_

Kid exhaled, almost laughing at how shy they both had been. She never laughed until she met Serge; she'd always been so serious. Her smile soon faded though as she saw the sun coming up more, making its way up the sky, shining brilliantly. The breeze was picking up, making a chill run down her spine.

"Afta everythin' we'd been through, he was alwayz thurr. I guess I started relyin' on him too much…" Her whispers were carried away with the blowing wind.

flashback

"_But ya really got hurt mate. Ya shouldn't'a done that," said Kid, looking at the gash down his left side where Kirsh's axe had hit him. Kid knew that if Serge hadn't pushed her out of the way, then she would be laying there, the sticky blood covering her._

"_Naw, I'm okay," replied Serge, giving a fake smile. He tried to sit up but fell back down; his cobalt eyes flashed with pain._

"_Why do ya alwayz do that mate? Ya alwayz worry 'bout helpin' other people, when ya should worry 'bout yerself. I should be hurt, not ya," Kid stared at her blue haired hero and felt a sting in her heart. That wasn't the only time he had risked his life for her; he did it all the time. She felt ashamed to rely on him, she was a bandit, she could take care of herself. But Serge always opposed her when she said that. He told her it was his job to protect her._

_end of flashback_

Kid stood up and slipped on her boots, turning to take one final look at the ocean. The sun was now almost all the way over the horizon. "Bye mate," she whispered, her voice carried in the breeze.

"Why are you saying good bye when I just got here?" Questioned the voice of a boy behind her. Kid didn't even have to turn around to know it was Serge; maybe it was because he always came when she needed him, or because of the jingle of the chains he wore, or the sweet scent that filled the air, or that feeling she was having. She turned and looked at Serge; he finally came.

"Sorry I'm late. Leena was chasing me with a frying pan trying to kill me," he chuckled, that chuckle that felt her soul and made her blood run cold, and rubbed the back of his neck. "She said I shouldn't leave because we had a wedding to plan."

Kid chuckled too, muttering an incoherent "bitch" under her breath. "Well, ya know what they all say- it's evay gurl's dream ta get married."

"Why is that?" Questioned the boy, staring out at the sea and rising sun.

"Dunno. Guess they're idiots," replied Kid, also turning towards the sun. It wasn't that she never wanted to get married, but she didn't believe in love until the cobalt orbed boy entered her life, and even now she wasn't sure what these feelings she was having meant. All she knew was that she cared deeply for him, more than she had about anyone else.

"So ya 'membered? I thought maybe ya had forgotten… I mean, with Leena an' everythin' goin' on in Arni…" Kid's voice trailed off as the sounds of waves crashing against the shore grew louder. She waited in silence for a reply.

"How could I forget? Sure we went separate ways for a month, but I remembered. We've known each other for exactly a whole year!" Serge's voice grew cheerful.

Kid smiled, something else she had never done until she met Serge. "But, once we find tha Frozen Flame…well then what?" This new thought broke her smile.

"What do you mean "then what"? We'll always be friends, forever." Serge smiled and walked over to Kid. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. It was the first time he'd ever shown Kid that kind of affection, and it shocked her at first, but she hugged him back.

"Foreva is such a long time," she whispered in his ear, and he nodded, his hair tickled her face.

"Sure is. But I want us to spend it together."

"No one's eva shown me tha kindness that ya do mate," she didn't seem ashamed to admit it either; she was a bandit after all.

They broke the hug, magenta specks residing on their cheeks. Serge took a few steps towards the ocean. For awhile, no one said anything; they just watched the waves and the sun rise.

"The sun has weird effects on people huh?" Serge asked, making Kid jump at the strange question. "I mean," he continued, "the whole way here I watched the sun, and the memories from the past year came back."

Kid smiled at herself, but didn't say a word. Instead, she walked beside him and grabbed his hand. "And if foreva is anythin' like this past year, then it'll be heaven."

Serge nodded and grasped her hand back. And the two of them watched the sun rise together.

_Hope ya liked it! I wanna thank everyone who reviews and reads my stories. So review if you're here, cuz you've obviously read!_


End file.
